


Homosexualité dans le Bloc ?

by Harpgemini



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpgemini/pseuds/Harpgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas a débarqué dans le bloc. Cependant, il a l'impression d'être dans le collimateur d'un autre Blocard: Gally. Toutefois, la vie dans le Bloc n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait croire: secrets dans la forêt, chantage au camp et autres surprises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homosexualité dans le Bloc ?

Il ne l’aimait pas. Mais pas du tout. Dès qu’ils s’étaient regardés dans la boîte, il avait compris. Ce mec ne l’aimait pas, même pire, ne pouvait vraiment pas le voir. Thomas prit mentalement note d’éviter ce gars qui n’arrêtait pas de le dévisager d’une manière pas très sympathique, Gally.

Ce n’était pas la seule fois où il avait eu cette impression : quand il avait voulu regarder ce qui se passait dans le labyrinthe et que Gally l’avait éjecté au sens littéral du terme, il s’était dit qu’il venait de devenir le souffre-douleur de la brute du Bloc. Mais en fait non. Après avoir parlé avec Newt pendant la fête, Thomas se rendit compte que son nouvel ami avait raison : Gally lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans lui, il serait peut-être de l’autre côté du mur ou encore écrasé par les deux battants. Il se leva et regarda son sauveur. Il était en train de se battre avec un autre blocard et semblait aimer ça. Après tout, Gally était vraiment bien taillé pour le combat : son visage pouvait aussi bien inspirer de la crainte que du respect, ses bras faisaient deux fois la taille de ceux de Thomas et lui donnait un air costaud qu’il trouvait… parfait pour Gally. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son adversaire qu’il avait envoyé à terre et regarda Thomas. Il n’y a pas que le physique de Gally qui dégageait cette impression qu’il pouvait dominer la quasi-totalité des blocards : son regard disait clairement qu’il n’acceptait pas un refus et que c’était lui qui donnait les ordres. Il ne s’en rendait pas compte mais Gally lui avait plus d’effet qu’il ne le pensait. Petit à petit, il reprit ses esprits et marcha pour faire le tri dans ses pensées. Parmi toutes les choses possibles et imaginables auxquelles réfléchir, il fallait qu’il se laisse aller à contempler Gally ? Certes, c’était un mec pas mal mais de là… Un mec pas mal ? Cette pensée le figea quelques instants. Était-il vraiment en train de se dire que Gally était « pas mal » ? Ces quelques instants de débat interne furent fatals pour Thomas car il ne vit pas s’écraser sur lui le nouvel adversaire de Gally. Il se releva et le regarda à nouveau. Erreur : voilà déjà que les blocards scandaient son petit surnom pour l’encourager à affronter Gally. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le détailler. Son front qui brillait à cause des combats enchaînés, ses yeux qui lui lançaient un regard déterminé, ses lèvres qui bougeaient… Merde ! Il était tellement absorbé dans la contemplation de celui qui se tenait en face de lui qu’il n’avait pas entendu un mot de ce qu’il disait. Sur le coup il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il fit la seule chose qui semblait logique : il fonça sur Gally.

Thomas pensait avoir fait mouche quand il s’était dérobé au dernier moment, mais c’était sans compter sur les ressources de Gally qui l’envoya valser au sol d’une balayette remarquable. Perdant l’équilibre, il tomba par terre tête la première et se cogna violemment. Pas assez pour lui faire perdre connaissance ou le commotionné mais suffisamment pour que certains souvenir remontent à la surface. Son nom, Thomas. Lorsqu’il le dit à tous les autres blocards, tous furent heureux et l’acclamèrent, même Gally. Voilà la deuxième fois que Gally venait de lui rendre service. Les festivités continuèrent jusqu’à tard mais Thomas alla se coucha. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il arrivait à dormir. Il n’arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars et les bruits qui provenaient du labyrinthe ne l’aidaient pas non plus. Mais il n’y avait pas que de l’autre côté des murs qu’il y avait du bruit : en effet, Thomas entendit quelqu’un se lever et essayant de voir de qui il s’agissait en étant le plus discret possible, il ne put voir que celui-ci prenait une torche et partait en direction de la forêt. Thomas attendit un peu avant de se lever et suivre ce blocard. Après tout, il n’arrivait pas à dormir et se posait des questions sur les raisons qui poussaient un blocard à aller seul en forêt la nuit. 

Une fois qu’il fut à l’orée de la forêt, Thomas ne voyait plus que la lumière de la torche qui dansait au loin. Faisant de son mieux pour marcher sans bruit, il continua sa filature et lorsqu’il remarqua que la torche ne bougeait plus, il se cacha derrière un buisson assez grand et épais qui le cachait plutôt bien mais au travers de quel il pouvait voir la scène. Le blocard en question était Minho, le coureur qu’il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Ce dernier était assis sur une souche coupée et regardait autour de lui pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait personne aux alentours et planta la torche dans le sol à côté de lui. Il s’était suffisamment éloigné du camp pour que la lumière de la torche ne soit pas visible de là-bas. Après avoir constaté que personne n’était là, et Thomas était bien content de son buisson car il n’avait pas été repéré, Minho poussa un long soupir et passa une main entre ses jambes. Et là, Thomas la vit, la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du coureur. Lorsqu’il vit Minho relever son T-shirt et s’activer à l’ouverture de son pantalon, Thomas comprit qu’il n’avait rien à faire là et que ce qui allait se dérouler n’était pas quelque chose auquel il s’attendait. C’était même quelque chose auquel il ne devait pas assister. Mais si jamais il partait maintenant que Minho se déshabillait, s’il faisait le moindre bruit, Thomas était certain qu’il n’aurait aucun mal à le rattraper, même le pantalon aux chevilles. Alors il décida de rester caché dans son buisson. Et quitte à devoir rester, pourquoi ne pas profiter du spectacle ? Thomas se laissa donc allé à regarder Minho se déshabiller. Son T-shirt était remonté au dessus de sa tête et laissait voir ses abdos très bien dessinés et sa peau bronzée. Le visage de Minho montrait son impatience mais dès que son pantalon toucha le sol et que sa main glissa sous son caleçon, son expression changea et Thomas voyait que cela devait faire longtemps qu’il attendait ça. Il voyait le bras de Minho faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens mais tout était caché par le caleçon bleu vraiment très déformé du blocard. A peine Thomas regretta de ne pouvoir voir ce qui se passait à l’intérieur que son souhait fut exaucé. De sa main libre Minho fit glisser son dernier vêtement, offrant à Thomas une vue on ne peut plus idéale sur les gestes de son compagnon. Pour faire court, il démontait tous les stéréotypes sur les Asiatiques mais ça Thomas l'ignorait. A ses yeux le sexe de Minho lui semblait normal et se demandait ce qu'il en était par rapport au sien, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être vu dans le même état d'excitation. Ses bourses semblaient lourdes et pendaient entre ses jambes. Par reflexe, il détacha les yeux de la masturbation du chef des Coureurs pour regarder entre ses jambes à lui: lui aussi déformait son pantalon. Il avait envie de reproduire les mêmes gestes que son compagnon mais n'osait pas bouger, de peur de faire bruisser le buisson. Alors il releva la tête et continua d'admirer le show que Minho lui offrait. Sa tête était en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper de nombreux gémissements qui ne cachaient pas le plaisir qu'il se donnait. Sa main gauche ne cessait de parcourir son torse bronzé, s'arrêtant de temps à un autre pour jouer avec un têton caramel. A ces moments-là, ses gémissements s'accentuaient et s'accéléraient, de même que le rythme que sa main droite sur son sexe dressé. Il fallait croire que Minho appréciait vraiment ce traitement parce que la cadence était on ne peut plus soutenue sur toute la longueur, entraînant un prépuce aussi bronzé que le reste de sa peau - Minho faisait des bains de soleils nu pour avoir un bronzage si uniforme ? - tendue par le plaisir. Mais dès l'instant où le concerto de gémissements atteignit son paroxysme, les mouvements de Minho se concentraient au bout de sa raideur, sur son gland, rouge à cause des stimulations de sa main droite, les testicules se balançant dû au rythme rapide. Petit à petit, le rythme s'accéléra et Minho se pencha en arrière sur sa souche en la tenant de la main qui arpentait chaque centimètre de ses pectoraux et au moment précis ou un long râle mâle témoignant du plaisir qu'il se donnait s'enfuit de la barrière de ses lèvres, tout son corps vibra d'un plaisir qui le traversait en vagues et son sa virilité relâcha de longs jets blancs laiteux sur son torse et ses abdos. Le spectacle n'avait pas cessé de captiver Thomas qui ne lâchait pas des yeux les marques du plaisir que Minho s'était offert. 5 jets. Il y avait 5 jets en tout qui partait du bas des abdos jusqu'au têton pour le plus long, et qui recouvrait toute la longueur des abdos pour les plus courts. Ils étaient parfaitement droits et à voir la tête de Minho, les lâcher n'avait pas été de tout repos. Son front brillait à cause de l'effort et des soupirs ne cessaient de s'échapper de sa bouche restée entrouverte. Il releva la tête et contempla son œuvre. En voyant le travail, il ne put réprimer un sourire en coin.

"Putain... J'adore faire ça... Mais attendre... chaque fois qu'un nouveau... arrive pour le faire... Trop dur de tenir..." réussit-il à dire tout en reprenant son souffle.

Sur ce, il regarda encore quelques instants son sexe revenu au repos et ses bourses qui avaient semblaient bien moins pleines qu'avant et remonta caleçon et pantalon et s'arrêta avant de redescendre son T-shirt.

"Je crois que je vais rentrer comme ça, dit-il pour lui-même. En rentrant, je tomberai peut-être sur un Newt qui acceptera gentiment de me nettoyer. Ou à la limite le Thomas qu'à pas l'air si mal que ça."

Après avoir établi ses projets, il reprit sa torche et repartit vers le camp, laissant dans le noir Thomas qui n'avait pas encore repris complètement ses esprits. La seule chose dont il était conscient était son propre sexe qui pulsait dans son pantalon. Fébrilement, il amena une main vers la zone de son corps qui avait beaucoup régit suite au spectacle de Minho. Dès qu'il ne fut qu'à quelques millimètres de toucher la bosse de son pantalon, un grand bruit se fit entendre au loin et Thomas sursauta et stoppa son geste. Il leva la tête et sortit de son buisson. A travers les feuillages, il pouvait voir le ciel s'éclaircir. Sans doute le mur venait de s'ouvrir. Se remettant de ses émotions, et voyant que la bosse entre ses jambes avait totalement disparue, il se remit en route vers le camp lui aussi. Une fois arrivée à la limite de la forêt, il put voir les Coureurs partir, Minho en tête. Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, et quand il le vit, il fronça les sourcils mais ne s'arrêta pas. Avait-il compris que Thomas l'avait regardé lors de sa petite séance dans les bois ? Ce dernier n'avait justement aucun moyen de savoir à quoi le Coureur pensait mais ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec difficulté. Minho se re-concentra à nouveau sur sa destination et dès qu'il entra dans le Labyrinthe, Thomas le perdit de vue. Après avoir laissé passé quelques instants, il se remit en chemin vers son hamac mais il sentait un regard sur lui. Il tourna la tête et vit effectivement que quelqu'un le regardait. C'était Gally qui était adossé à un poteau vers le coin des Coureurs. Il arborait un sourire en coin que Thomas ne sut déchiffrer. Voyant qu'il se contentait de l'observer, Thomas se remit en chemin vers son coin du camp. Après que Thomas lui eut tourné le dos, il passa sa langue sur ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est à dire la goutte couleur blanc laiteux qui coulait du coin de sa lèvre.

**Author's Note:**

> Ca vous a plus ? Sachez que le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture donc si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir !  
> Si vous aimez, please kudos :D !


End file.
